Wielka Wojna o Sukcesję Polską
thumb|320pxWielka Wojna o Sukcesję Polską '''- zwana nieraz obraźliwie '''Wojną o Rozbicie Polski była konfliktem zbrojnym pomiędzy siłami prowadzonymi przez dwójkę Kinetyków - Szymona i Jadwigę Włostowiczów. Konflikt ostatecznie zakończył się podziałem III Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej na dwa wrogo do siebie nastawione państwa. Historia Narodziny Diabląt Wszystko zaczęło się niejako w 1996 roku, gdy w mieście Inowrocław doszło do narodzin bliźniaków dwujajowych - Szymona i Jadwigi Włostowiczów. Szymon i Jadwiga od najmłodszych lat byli Psychokinetykami z olbrzymim potencjałem rozwojowym, co jak najbardziej wykorzystywali na swoją korzyść. Dwójka Włostowiczów od małego używała przede wszystkim umiejętności jaką nazywali po prostu "Charyzmą". Dzięki odpowiedniemu użyciu swoich nadludzkich zdolności byli w stanie wpływać na przebieg fal mózgowych swoich ofiar, podświadomie przekonując je do pewnych spraw bądź siłą ograniczając ich wolną wolę. Z racji tego jak wcześnie Szymon i Jadwiga odkryli ten talent, nikt nigdy nie miał przy nich wystarczająco wolnej woli by nauczyć ich że wpływanie na ludzkie myśli jest niemoralne. Z całym użyciem "Charyzmy" był tylko jeden problem - nie działała ona na same bliźniaki. Na początku nie stanowiło to problemu jednak wraz z dorastaniem bliźnięta zaczęły widzieć się nawzajem jako potencjalne zagrożenie. Początkowo próbowały wykorzystywać swoje talenty by obrócić ludzi dookoła przeciwko sobie nawzajem, jednak szybko pojęli jak bezsensowne są te działania.thumb|312px|Szymon Włostowicz w czasach wczesnej dorosłości (https://www.deviantart.com/hoanglap/art/Vampire-Duke-614702545) Gdy obydwoje dorośli, każde z nich wyprowadziło się z rodzinnego miasta i zaczęło życie w zupełnie innych częściach kraju - Jadwiga stała się znanym, małopolskim politykiem a Szymon został prezesem wartej miliony złotych spółki z siedzibą w Gdańsku. Każde z bliźniąt oczywiście używało swoich psychokinetycznych talentów do osiągnięcia swych pozycji. Nie jest do końca jasne dlaczego Szymon i Jadwiga nie stali się częścią spisku Kinetyków mającego na celu absolutną zmianę geopolityczną planety. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nawet nie dowiedzieli się o jego istnieniu. Pokłosie Konfliktu III Wojna Światowa pozostawiła cały kontynent w stanie absolutnego nieładu i chaosu, jednak Polska znajdowała się w znacznie lepszym stanie niż większość państw Zachodu. Nie oznacza to jednak że była rajem. Kraj nadal lizał rany po niszczycielskim konflikcie a obywatele byli niespokojni. Państwa wokół nich rozpadały się i zamieniały w arenę niekończących się wojen domowych. Wielu partnerów handlowych przestało istnieć, co negatywnie odbiło się na gospodarce. NATO i Unia Europejska stały się częścią przeszłości. Rosja była w tak biednym stanie, że jej nowy rząd mógł planować nową kampanię wojenną by odwrócić uwagę mieszkańców od tragicznej sytuacji wewnątrz kraju. Polski rząd ledwie wiązał koniec z końcem a korupcja i zaniedbanie osiągnęło niewidziany dotąd poziom. Wtedy miała miejsce kropla która przelała czarę goryczy. Pewien antyrządowy fanatyk wykorzystał część pozostawionego po inwazji sprzętu oraz brak profesjonalizmu wśród Biura Ochrony Rządu i przeprowadził krwawą masakrę w trakcie obrad Sejmu. Nim jedna z kul rykoszetowała i przebiła mu szyję, napastnik zdołał zamordować 416 posłów oraz 28 innych pracowników. Zamach Sejmowy kompletnie sparaliżował niemal wszystkie organy państwowe. W czasie gdy ocaleni posłowie próbowali prowadzić medialną grę dotyczącą wykorzystania tej tragedii oraz "odpowiedniej" rekonstrukcji rządu, Generał Jędrzej Wojtkowski dowodzący jedną z formacji stacjonującej niedaleko Warszawy obsadził wojskiem Sejm i ogłosił się tymczasowym Naczelnikiem. Wedle jego słów, miał on dowodzić krajem do czasu ustanowienia nowego, stabilnego rządu. Niestety, reputacja Wojtkowskiego była więcej niż wątpliwa, a sam Generał miał podobno stracić funkcję w niedalekiej przyszłości, w związku z "niepokojącymi działaniami" podjętymi w czasie III Wojny Światowej. W Warszawie szybko wybuchły protesty, które podeszły pod sam Sejm. Wojtkowski poczuł się zbyt pewnie i nakazał żołnierzom strzelać do tłumu. Wściekli podwładni szybko powalili samozwańczego Naczelnika i wsadzili go do więzienia. Było to wielkie zwycięstwo woli ludzkiej przeciwko tyranii ale nie zmieniało faktu że kraj nadal był w chaosie. Być może gdyby nie późniejsze działania Kinetyków, kryzysu dałoby się uniknąć. Być może Polacy, teraz w pełni doceniając bezpieczeństwo jakie daje stabilne, troszczące się o rację stanu państwo, byliby w stanie się zjednoczyć. Kto wie, może nawet wykorzystać tą stabilność by sięgnąć po dziejową szansę i stać się jedną z niewielu stabilnych potęg. Niestety, do żadnej z tych rzeczy nie doszło. Starcie Marszów Zarówno Szymon jak i Jadwiga podróżowali przez ten czas po całej Polsce, używając Charyzmy oraz niepewności mieszkańców by zebrać połacie zwolenników. Ich wpływy sięgały zwykłych ludzi, biurokratów oraz porozrzucanych po kraju jednostek wojskowych.thumb|284px|Jadwiga Włostowicz w czasie wojny (https://www.deviantart.com/hoanglap/art/Sadness-649195737) Gdy doszło do aresztowania Generała Wojtkowskiego Szymon i Jadwiga zebrali tysiące swoich zwolennikówi natychmiast wyruszyli w stronę Warszawy, gotowi przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Kierowani byli nie tylko swoimi ambicjami ale i wizjami przyszłości narodu. Każde chciało potężnej i stabilnej ojczyzny, jednak drogi do osiągnięcia tego celu były skrajnie różne. Marsze na czele których stało każde z bliźniąt spotkało się tuż pod Pałacem Prezydenckim. Żadne nie chciało się poddać. Z perspektywy niewtajemniczonych ludzi oglądających z daleka ten spektakl, wyglądało to tak jakby warszawiacy zamienili się w jeszcze większe zwierzęta. Setki ludzi zaczęło rzucać się sobie do gardeł, walczyć ze sobą gołymi pięściami a po jakimś czasie również mordować się wszystkim co tylko mieli pod ręką. Padły pierwsze strzały. Ulice wypełniły się krwią. Sytuacja eskalowała do tego stopnia że zarówno Szymon jak i Jadwiga musieli się wycofać. Ta tragedia była jednak początkiem znacznie większego konfliktu. Konfliktu który przeszedł do historii jako Wielka Wojna o Sukcesję Polską. Wielka Wojna Dokładny przebieg konfliktu jest niemożliwy do ustalenia - zarówno przez wzgląd na swoją "świeżość" jak i fakt że na całym świecie zaczęło dochodzić do różnorakich zmian. Fala informacyjna w wielu miejscach po prostu zalała świat a ustalenie jakichkolwiek detali było nie lada problemem nie tylko w Polsce. Pierwsze miesiące konlfiktu upłynęły pod znakiem zbierania sił. Jadwiga dzięki swoim mocom i żołnierzom była w stanie podporządkować sobie Łódź, Kielce, Katowice i Kraków, zajmując resztę województw w których były te miasta dosyć pobieżnie. Na starcie miała więc niemałe terytoria ale stan jej kontroli był kwestionowalny. Szymon z kolei absolutnie skupił się na podporządkowaniu sobie Województwa Pomorskiego, z Trójmiastem i wszystkimi innymi ważnymi dla siebie miastami. Jego dominium było mniejsze od tego należącego do jego siostry ale za to jego kontrola była znacznie większa. Pierwszą znaczącą bitwą była Bitwa Powietrzna nad Warszawą, w trakcie której samoloty obydwu frakcji próbowały zyskać kontrolę nad niebem stolicy i zmusić tym samym jej mieszkańców do uległości. Najwcześniejszą bitwą o której wiadomo obecnie coś więcej była Bitwa pod Koninem, gdzie siły Stronnictwa Gdańskiego (jak zaczęto zwać siły Szymona) zatrzymały pochód Stronnictwa Krakowskiego (siły Jadwigi) który zmierzał w stronę Gniezna i Poznania. Jadwiga planowała wykorzystać zajęcie tych dwóch najwcześniejszych ośrodków państwowości polskiej w celach propagandowych - zamiast tego straciła trzon swoich wojsk i doprowadziła do serii buntów w południowych gminachthumb|284px|Stare plakaty propagandowe były wykorzystywane przez wszystkie strony konfliktu. Dla Stronnictwa Gdańskiego byłoby to decydujące zwycięstwo, gdyby nie fakt że w województwach Warmińsko-Mazurskim, Mazowieckim, Podlaskim, Zachodnio-Pomorskim i Wielkopolskim doszło do powstania Domu na Rzecz Ocalenia III RP. Ten oddolny ruch, stworzony przez Polaków gardzących obecną sytuacją, przeprowadził gwałtowny atak przeciwko siłom Szymona. Domowi udało się nawet zawiesić swoją flagę nad Warszawą gdzie powołali swojego lidera na Prezydenta III Rzeczypospolitej. To był ostatni moment w którym dało się jeszcze ustanowić jednolite państwo, wolne od dyktatury Kinetyków. Niestety, Dom na Rzecz Ocalenia III RP nie zdołał nawiązać współpracy z buntownikami na południu kraju. A bez wsparcia ze strony Warszawy, Stronnictwo Krakowskie zdołało stłamsić wszelkie protesty i po odpowiedniej reorganizacji, uderzyć na stolicę Polski. Dom mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę Warszawy, tym bardziej że oblegał właśnie Trójmiasto, w którym krył się Szymon Włostowicz. Mogli pozbyć się Stronnictwa Gdańskiego i dopiero później zająć się Stronnictwem Krakowskim. Niestety, Prezydent i Dowództwo Polskie stwierdziło że Warszawa ma zbyt duże znaczenie symboliczne i postanowili skupić się na jej obronie. Stolica została ocalona, jednak cały atak okazał się tylko zmyłką, w trakcie której siły Jadwigi zajęły odizolowany Dolny Śląsk oraz triumfalnie weszły do Poznania. Co więcej skupienie się na Warszawie umożliwiło Szymonowi złamanie oblężenia i rozpoczęcie kontrofensywy dzięki której odzyskał całe Województwo Pomorskie. Nowy Gracz Wobec takiego obrotu spraw w Domie rozpoczęły się konflikty wewnętrze z których wyszły różne wrogie sobie frakcje. Część z nich prowadzona była przez naprawdę rozsądnych ludzi, pod któych przywództwem cała organizacja byłaby w stanie wygrać jeszcze ten konflikt. Niestety, sam fakt że doszło do jakichkolwiek rozłamów osłabił ideę i siły zjednoczonej Polski. Co więcej Szymon skontaktował się z Andrejem Provčickiem, Agentem Kolektywu który przewodził Republice Czeskiej. Lider Stronnictwa Gdańskiego zaproponował by Armia Czech uderzyła na siły Stronnictwa Krakowskiego, angażując siły Jadwigi podczas gdy Szymon odbudowywał swoją wcześniejszą pozycję. W zamian zagwarantował Czechom Śląsk Cieszyński oraz Województwo Opolskie. Kolektyw zabronił Provčickiemu przyjęcia tej oferty - wciąż zastanawiał się jak dokładnie poradzić sobie z sytuacją w Polsce tak, by ta jak najlepiej skończyła się dla Władców Umysłu. Ci którzy pociągali za sznurki Prezydenta Czech byli jednak pierwszymi członkami Kolektywu którzy zaczęli słabnąć a sam Provčicki okazał się mieć znacznie silniejszą wolę niż zakładano. Andrejowi udało się uciec z ich kontroli na tyle by zaakceptować propozycję i po odpowiednich przygotowaniach nakazać żołnierzom przekroczyć granicę Polski. thumb|312px|Główny rejon walk w czasie Czeskiej Interwencji nałożony na mapę administracyjną południowej PolskiCzeska Armia szturmem zajęła Cieszyn, ogłaszając wielkie propagandowe zwycięstwo. Następnie w mini-blitzkriegu Marszałek Václav Witkowitz zdołał zająć Jastrzębie-Zdrój, Bielsko-Białą, Racibórz i Rybnik. Jadwiga oczywiście nakazała odepchnąć napastników, jednak z racji że większość jej wojsk była skupiona na kampaniach w centralnej Polsce, trudno jej było zorganizować kompetentne siły. Po trzech przegranych bitwach z armią Czech, siły Witkowitza zajęły Oświęcim i Tychy, stając się bezpośrednim zagrożeniem dla Kielc i Krakowa. W końcu udało się pokonać wroga w Bitwie o Żernice, w trakcie której ranny został sam Marszałek, co zmusiło Czechów do wycofania się. Było to dosyć znaczące zwycięstwo, acz niewykorzystane. Siły Stronnictwa Krakowskiego spoczęły na laurach, co pozwoliło Czechom zreorganizować siły i ponownie wyruszyć z ofensywą. W ciągu następnych dni udało im się zająć Gliwice, Rudę Śląską, Zabrze i Bytom. Jasnym stało się że Witkowitz chce stworzyć pierścień wokół Katowic. Wtedy na kartach historii pojawił się Sierżant Michał Jastrzębski-Dembiński, lider jednego z niewielu zespołów GROM którzy przetrwali w całości szaleństwo tych wszystkich wojen. On i jego oddział do tej pory byli sporadycznie wykorzystywani przez Dom, ale widząc jak ten przegrywa wojnę ze Stronnictwem Gdańskim oraz zagrożenie jakie stanowi najazd sąsiada, postanowił przejść na stronę Stronnictwa Krakowskiego. Sierżant Jastrzębski-Dembiński nie był jedyny - masa Polaków negatywnie nastawiona do działań Jadwigi przeszła na jej stronę po ataku obcych wojsk. Najazd zza granicy, nieważne jak mały czy wielki, generował znacznie większą niechęć niż ta kobieta. Poza tym, nikt za bardzo nie chciał przegrać wojny z Czechami. thumb|284px|Żołnierz GROMu gotowy na wykonanie misji (https://www.deviantart.com/brucekrager/art/GROM-Forces-766278257)Gdy siły Marszałka Witkowitza osiadły w Dąbrowie Górniczej, resztki obecnych na południu sił Stronnictwa Krakowskiego przeprowadziły kontratak ze wszystkich stron. Gdy to miało miejsce, oddział pod dowództwem Jastrzębskiego-Dembińskiego zdołał przedostać się do stanowiska samego Václava, gdzie cicho zabili stojących im na drodzę żołnierzy a następnie rozstrzelali samego Marszałka i towarzyszących mu wojskowych. Nie była to ładna ani honorowa operacja, ale członkowie GROMu obiecali zrobić wszystko co konieczne by stać w obronie Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Do samego końca, swojego lub jej. Po masakrze kadry dowódczej siłom Stronnictwa Krakowskiego udało się wyprzeć Czechów - najpierw z samej Dąbrowy a później z całych okolic Katowic. Zwycięstwo było nie do przecenienia. Okres ofensywy Czechów został zakończony. Jadwiga nagrodziła Jastrzębskiego-Dembińskiego i jego ludzi tytułami, zapłatą i...swoim ciałem. W następnych dniach do Krakowa przyjechały siły z centralnej Polski pod dowództwem najbardziej kompetentnego dowódcy jakiego posiadało Stronnictwo Krakowskie, Krzysztofem Młynarskim. Młynarski wykorzystał każdą przewagę jaką miał nad Czechami - przede wszystkim pod względem lotnictwa i artylerii, której miał znacznie więcej. Czescy piloci latali ostrożnie, nie chcąc zaangażować się w kampanię powietrzną która zniszczy ich mniej liczne samoloty. Dzięki temu lotnictwo Stronnictwa Krakowskiego mogło przeprowadzać dokładne operacje nad zajętymi miastami, wykurzając z nich Czechów. A gdy Ci znajdowali się już na otwartym polu, Młynarski zasypywał ich ogniem artyleryjskim. Sytuacji pomógł fakt że mieszkańcy zajętych terenów rozpoczęli powstanie, które ukróciło istnienie czeskich linii zaopatrzeniowych. Młynarski po kolei niszczył oddział za oddziałem, aż w końcu czescy żołnierze (nigdy nie będący zbyt pozytywnie nastawieni do samej operacji) zaczęli masowo dezerterować i uciekać do ojczyzny. Kontratak Młynarskiego był tak skuteczny, że jego wojska przekroczyły granicę i zajęły Ostrawę. Wojska Stronnictwa Krakowskiego zatrzymały się dopiero na linii Valašské Meziříčí-Ołomuniec-Šumperk dostając odgórny rozkaz zaprzestania ofensywy. Wtedy uderzył Kolektyw. Wykorzystując propagandowo porażki Czeskiej Armii doprowadzili do puczu, który obalił Andreja Provčicka i umieścił na jego miejscu marionetkowy rząd. Jego reprezentanci rozpoczęli rokowania z Jadwigą i szybko podpisali Traktat Wadowicki, który kończył konflikt przekazaniem Stronnictwu Krakowskiemu 140 ciężarówek z benzyną oraz pozwoleniem na tymczasową okupację terenów ciągnących się do Ostrawy (z miastem włącznie).thumb|288px|Położenie Ostrawy W czasie trwania tej inwazji Stronnictwo Gdańskie absolutnie zmasakrowało Dom na Rzecz Ocalenia III RP. Po Oblężeniu Szczecina i Obławy Żarskiej przeprowadzonych przez generała Macieja Sariusza Lubomirskiego oraz Spalenia Olsztyna przez Szymona Włostowicza, Prezydent III RZeczypospolitej Polskiej zmuszony był podpisać w Legionowie akt kapitulacji. Dzień później siły Stronnictwa Gdańskiego triumfalnie wkroczyły do Warszawy. Wojna Cały Czas się Zmienia Przez następny rok Stronnictwa Gdańskie i Krakowskie przeprowadzały przeciwko sobie szereg imponujących kampanii, niejednokrotnie przechylając szalę zwycięstwa na jedną bądź drugą stronę. Wojna nie była nastawiona na czyste zniszczenie, gdyż żadne z rodzeństwa nie pragnęło władać zrujnowanym krajem (i żadne z nich nie miało takiego ogólnego posłuchu by mieć wystarczającą ilość fanatyków pragnących zrównania wszystkiego z ziemią). W trakcie tego roku walk dochodziło często do nowych inicjatyw mających na celu zatrzymanie tego szaleństwa. Bywały i miasta które ogłaszały niepodległość, sądząc że same lepiej sobie poradzą. Przez granicę w różnych miejscach przechodziły oddziały bojówek anarchistycznych i muzułmańskich które niszczyły państwa wokół. Na pewnym etapie konfliktu Stronnictwo Krakowskie, z niepokojem podchodzące do faktu że na Ukrainie kończy się ich wojna domowa, przeprowadziło ofensywę mającą na celu zdobycie wystarczającej ilości przestrzeni by zabezpieczyć się przed potencjalnym konfliktem. Oddziałom podlegającym Jadwidze udało się zająć fragmenty Obwodu Lwowskiego i Obwodu Wołyńskiego, z Lwowem i Łuckiem łącznie. Decyzja ta kosztowała Stronnictwo Krakowskie Kalisz i Ostrów Wielkopolski, czego Jadwiga nigdy nie przestała żałować. Warszawa, stolica Polski, została jednak doprowadzona na skraj ruiny po 12 bitwach o kontrolę nad miastem. Zawieszenie Broni Ostatecznie Wojna o Sukcesję Polską zakończyła się kompromisem który nie zadowolił żadnej ze stron. W Warszawie podpisano Ogólne Zawieszenie Broni, które oficjalnie co prawda nie zakończyło wojny, ale wstrzymało wszelkie bezpośrednie zmagania zbrojne przez obydwie strony konfliktu. Polska została podzielona na dwie części - Północną rządzoną przez Szymona i Południową rządzoną przez Jadwigę. Podziałowi uległa również Warszawa, podzielona na Warszawę Wschodnią należącą do Stronnictwa Krakowskiego i Warszawę Zachodnią pod egidą Stronnictwa Gdańskiego. W tym smutnym dniu umarła Rzeczpospolita Polska i narodziły się dwa jej bękarty - Rzeczpospolita Narodów prowadzona przez Autarchę Szymona Włostowicza i Królestwo Polskie na czele którego stanęła Królowa Jadwiga Włostowicz. Dwa kraje których nikt nie chciał i które poza sobą nawzajem musiały obawiać się własnych, niechętnych obywateli. Wkrótce po podpisaniu Ogólnego Zawieszenia Broni Rzeczpospolita Narodów przeprowadziła szybkie uderzenie na Litwę i Łotwę. Wydarzenia te miały stać się początkiem powstania Strefy Oblężniczej Rygi.thumb|239px|Nowa Europa Wschodnia z zaznaczonym Królestwem Polskim (niebiesko), Rzeczpospolitą Narodów (Czarno) i Strefą Oblężniczą Rygi (czerwono) Jakiś czas później Krolestwo Polskie przeprowadziło Młynady, które zakończyły się zajęciem Czech i Słowacji. Granica pomiędzy dwoma państwami wkrótce miała przejść do historii jako Kurtyna Bliźniąt - miejsce absolutnej anarchii, gdzie w wielu miejscach pojęcie odgórnej władzy było pojęciem czysto teoretycznym. Tereny będące częścią Kurtyny Bliźniąt stały się karykaturą Kresów Wschodnich czy Dzikiego Zachodu, gdzie poza Warszawami i Miastami Umocnionymi czekało wyłącznie prawo najsilniejszego. Nazwy takie jak Kocioł Sulejowski, Jeziora Anarchii czy Odrzańska Strefa Wojenna szybko wyryły się w umysłach mieszkańców obydwu państw. A z czasem miało być tylko gorzej... Kategoria:Władcy Umysłów Kategoria:Rzeczpospolita Narodów Kategoria:Królestwo Polskie